<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day At The Zoo by Khylara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580101">A Day At The Zoo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara'>Khylara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick spend a day at the zoo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Day At The Zoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We have another fandom shout out buried within!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I haven't been here in years," Patrick said as they paid their admission and went through the gate. "Not since I was little."</p><p>Pete grinned as he picked up a map. "Bronx loved it when he was little," he said as they headed for the elephants. "We spent way too much time here back then. They have a really great Children's Zoo down there." He gestured down one of the cobblstone paths.</p><p>"I always liked feeding the goats," Patrick said as they walked. "Although the last time I was here they tried to eat my hat."</p><p>"Good taste," Pete commented and they both laughed.</p><p>They paused in front of the flamingos, admiring the graceful birds and their bright plumage. "You're beautiful." Pete said suddenly, his eyes bright.</p><p>Patrick blushed. "No funny business," he warned. "We're in public."</p><p>"Trust me, babe. I don't want to end up on the cover of the tabs any more than you do." Pete said as he leaned against the metal railing. He gave Patrick his best leer. "I'll just think of everything I want to do to you."</p><p>"Just as long as it stays there for the time being," Patrick replied tartly.</p><p>"It will. I promise." Reaching over, Pete took his lover's hand in his. "But all bets are off once we get home."</p><p>"About what I expected," Patrick said as they began walking again.</p><p>They strolled through the peaceful grounds, stepping around strollers and harried parents as Pete clicked pictures on his phone. He got Patrick to pose for him in front of the lions. "Gorgeous," he said as he aimed and shot. "So dashing."</p><p>Patrick shook his head as he adjusted his glasses. "You're biased," he said as he stepped away from the glass.</p><p>"I know beauty when I see it," Pete said as he slipped his phone into his pocket. "And that's lion's mane has got nothing on you."</p><p>"Well...you remind me of those tiny little monkeys over in the Primate House," Patrick said as he took Pete's hand again, laughing when Pete made a face.</p><p>They walked for close to an hour before finally sitting down in front of the polar bears to take a break. "How are you doing?" Pete asked quietly as they watched the bears swim around.</p><p>Patrick looked at him. "You're the one who didn't get a hell of a lot of sleep last night."</p><p>Pete shrugged. "Too much on my mind," he confessed. "Between the tour, Ronin and the new album...it's a lot to think about. You know?"</p><p>Patrick nodded. "Along with all our normal stuff besides. Just don't let it run you into the ground," he said. "Remember what happened last time." Pete had ended up in the hospital with exhaustion thanks to his hectic schedule not more than a year ago.</p><p>"I won't. I have you to look after me." He squeezed the singer's fingers. "And you do a wonderful job at it, too."</p><p>"You're not exactly hard to take care of," Patrick said. "And I like maintaining you." Taking a quick look around, Patrick quickly kissed his cheek. "Come on. I want to see the tigers."</p><p>They headed toward the Big Cat Preserve. "I always liked the panthers myself," Pete said.</p><p>"Then why do you have a tiger on your arm?" Patrick asked, curious.</p><p>"My brother. It was his idea." Pete said as they turned a corner. "Mom wasn't happy, but then mom doesn't like them." He smiled. "She gave him hell."</p><p>"I can imagine. I wouldn't want to piss your mother off and I'm pretty sure she likes me," Patrick said as he dodged a screaming toddler being chased by a peacock.</p><p>"Of course she likes you. You're her favorite kid who isn't actually her kid," Pete commented. "by the way, the next time you come over she has cookies for you. That's if Bronx and my dad haven't eaten them all."</p><p>Patrick chuckled. "I'll sacrifice them for Bronx."</p><p>Going into the Reptiles House, they watched one of the keepers feed an alligator big chunks of chicken. "My, Grandma...what big teeth you have," Pete teased as they watched.</p><p>"Make a pretty nice pair of boots," Patrick said. "Or maybe a purse for Mom."</p><p>"By the way, has she forgiven you for moving in with me yet?" Pete asked.</p><p>Patrick gave him a look. "Ate you kidding? She still hasn't come to terms with me moving away from Chicago." He sighed. "At this point? I'm lucky she's still speaking to me."</p><p>Pete squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sorry, babe," he said. "Do you want me to talk to her?"</p><p>Patrick shook his head. "She's not too happy with you right now. I don't know what she'd say and there's a good chance you'll get slapped in the face." He took Pete's hand again. "She'll come around eventually. She always does. And this isn't half as bad as when I broke the news to her I was touring with you when I was sixteen."</p><p>"Okay. Your call," Pete said, a worried frown still on his face. "But if I can help..."</p><p>"I'll tell you. I promise." He squeezed Pete's fingers.</p><p>They stopped for lunch at the zoo's cafe, trading song ideas back and forth as they ate roast beef sandwiches and fries doused in ketchup.When they were done they headed down the Bird Walk, both men grinning at the brightly colored feathers of the macaws. "Hedwig," Pete said, pointing out the bright white Snowy Owl perched near the entrance.</p><p>"You've been watching too many "Harry Potter" movies," Patrick said as they passed the bald eagles.</p><p>"Watched them with Bronx the other week while you were in New York," Pete said as they walked. "He still likes "Star Wars" better."</p><p>They walked the entire zoo twice, trading comments back and forth as they took selfies in front of the pandas and giraffes. They finally ended up at the gift shop by the front exit. "Here," Pete said, placing a hat emblazoned with the zoo's logo on top of Patrick's head. "To replace the one the goats almost ate."</p><p>Patrick laughed. "And I'm getting this for you." He handed Pete a stuffed monkey. "It reminds me of you."</p><p>Pete's eyes shone. "I love you."</p><p>Patrick couldn't help smiling back as they paid for everything and headed out to the car. "I love you, too."</p><p>They headed home. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>